Innocent Confession
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Al is troubled by his sick desire to be with Ed, will he confess or will he be hounted by wet dreams the rest his life?
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Confession

Al lay on his back with his head nuzzled in Ed's lap. Al was content, finally he was able to get his body back, to be his own person to see, to smell, to taste and to feel. Feeling was the best thing out of all the senses. Al loved the feel of blankets surrounding him on a cold night and the feel of a cool breeze on a hot summer's day, but best of all he could feel Ed, could feel Ed cool metal arm play with his hair and his warm, soft flesh hand resting on his tummy, making small circling motions with a lazy finger. The feelings sent Al wild. Al loved the feeling's Ed gave him, Only Ed didn't know how he felt about him, how he felt when Ed's leg brushed him, how he felt when Ed would kiss his cheek goodnight, and how he felt now, while Ed was so close to him.

Al sighed. "HUH? Al what's the matter?" Al smiled up at Ed. "Brother, can I tell you a secret?" Ed smiled "Of course Al, you can tell me anything." Ed smiled down. "I'm in love with someone Ed." Ed frowned a little and it made Al's heart melt, a chance he could love me. "Who do ya love Al?" I smiled. "Well, he's smart, cute, funny, sexy and he saved my life plenty of times." Ed frowned and gave Al a glare. "Al I'm the only one who's ever saved your life, unless there's other times you've forgotten to tell me about?" Al smiled "Ed, silly it's you! I love you." Al laughed and smirked up at his brother. Ed smirked right back. "Shall we continue our conversation in the bedroom?" Al smiled and nodded, Ed proceeded to pick up Al and carry him to the bedroom.

Ed layed kisses gently down Al's chest stopping to suck and nip at Al's perk nipples. Which got Ed a low moan in response. He moved lower licking his way down lower until he was hovering right above Al's obvious erection. Ed gave the tip of Al's penis a slow lick through his shorts, and Al gave a load desperate moan. "Ed, hurry!" Al screamed Ed pulled Al's pants down slowly and leaned over and slowly gave Al's penis a long slow lick. "Ed, Please!" Ed was just about to enter Al when a loud crashing sound happened and Al awoke with a start.

"Al! Wake up! Your having a nightmare." Al looked up at Ed and frowned, of course it had been a dream. Al would never tell his brother how he truly felt, Ed would surely murder him. "Ed, I wasn't having a bad dream it's okay." Ed smiled and held Al tightly as Thunder crashed outside. Al thought to himself, would it really be so bad if I told him?

That's it for Chapter 1, review and ill right more if not then no more, and the next seen will have YAOI!


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent confession

Al rolled over to find Ed no longer in bed. He sat up, wiped his eyes and shuffled out of bed. He found Ed in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. "Morning, Ed." Al said half-heartedly. Ed looked delicious In his boxer and sleek black tang top. Al suppressed a moan. "Morning Al, coffee?" Al shook his head. "Ed, let say, maybe, I was, in love with someone, what would you do?" Al asked trying to avoid the question of who. Ed looked Al straight in the eyes. "Al, I don't understand? I would accept whoever you loved Al." "Well, Ed what if I loved, I don't know, maybe, you, let's just say? Would you love me back?" Ed stood mouth open. "A, Al, I, don't know what to say. Al, you love me?" Al looked up. " What! No,no,no of course not it's just a question." Al laughed. Looking anywhere but at Ed. Ed looked seriously and questionably at Al and then shrugged. "Well then I don't know what I'd do. But I wouldn't hate you." Al smiled and went to take a shower.

Al was just rinsing his hair when he heard the bathroom door open. "Ed? Is that you?" Al asked. There was no respond, so all just ignored it. A few seconds later and Ed pulled the curtain back, butt naked and yelled "Surprise! Let's shower together like old times. " Al smiled "Sure Ed." Ed climbed in and instantly pinned Al to the wall. Ed placed his lips against Als. "Ed, what, hey, stop!" Ed pulled aWAy slightly "Why? I know you love me Al, nobody asks that kind of question and doesn't mean it." Al smiled, " I love you Ed. So does all this mean, you love me too?" Ed nodded and continued placing kissing on Als lips, neck and chest. Ed pressed his erection against Als and began to slowly grind into Al. Al moaned and begged for more. "Ed, Please, Please I need you, All of you." Ed smiled and lifted Al's leg up and slowly proceeded to enter him. Al gasped at the intial intrusion , he grabbed Ed and pulled him closer. "Please Ed faster" Al pleaded Ed pounded faster and faster until he could feel Al reaching his climax. Al screamed out Ed's name as he came. "Eeeeed, oh god Ed I love you."

Ed and Al lay in bed snuggled close together, AL was finally the happiest he has ever been in his life, he felt as if nothing I ntis world could take away the one he loved, nothing could be better than how he felt right now. Ed held Al tightly and smiled " I love you Al." and Al fell asleep just like that.


End file.
